Drastic Measures
by Cathleen18
Summary: When Cath tells Lindsey what's upsetting her, Lindsey calls the one person who'll make it all better. WarrickCath.


**Drastic Measures**

**Post – Crow's Feet.**

**Summary: When Cath tells Lindsey what's upsetting her, Lindsey calls the one person who'll make it all better. WarrickCath fic.**

Cath looked in the window of her favourite boutique and hated what she saw staring back. She ran her hand down her cheek and sighed, looking away in disgust.

She was walking back to her Denali when the heavens opened and the forecast storm started.

She ran to her car and climbed in. Cath rested her water-logged head against the headrest and turned her head slightly so she could see her reflection in the rear-view mirror.

From the force of the rain, the little mascara she was wearing had smudged under her eyes; her hair had plastered to the side of her face; and her light grey trouser-suit had turned almost black.

Cath didn't stop the tears that started to fall. She knew she was letting the case get to her. The man responsible had been so patronising. Cath knew that when she had sat down he had started to mentally refigure her face, but both Nick and she hadn't known that he was also doing it on his computer.

Realising that she was still sitting in her Denali in the car park, she tore her eyes away from the mirror and started up the car. Lindsey would be home. She had enough time to get some sleep, have a quick shower and something to eat.

But when she eventually got home and ready for bed, her body wouldn't relax. When her body and mind had finally started to shut down for sleep, the tears started flowing once again.

She barely had time to react before Lindsey came bouncing through the front door, calling out to her.

"Mom?"

"In here," she called back, hurriedly wiping away the tears and sniffing slightly.

"Hi mommy." Lindsey climbed onto the bed next to Cath and hugged her.

"How was your day?" Cath asked whilst absentmindly tucking her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"Ok I suppose. I'm jus glad to be home to spend some time with you." Lindsey hugged her again. Cath felt tears slide down her cheeks again. "What is it?" Lindsey rubbed a few away.

"Nothing, honey. Work was just difficult." Cath allowed Lindsey to take her shoes off and crawl into the bed next to her. She sighed sadly.

"Mommy, I'm 12 years old. You can tell me!" The maturity of her daughter caused Cath to choke up even more. The searching eyes of Lindsey made her calm down a little.

Cath sighed and made herself comfy. "Lindsey, you know when you and I go to see the tigers on the strip?" Lindsey nodded. "You remember those women that have lots of makeup on and some of their faces look weird," again, Lindsey nodded. "Well, they do it to make themselves look or feel better. You with me?"

"Yes mommy," she smiled.

"Well, last night I had a case where three women died because they wanted to look beautiful."

"Oh, but mommy, you're already beautiful!" Lindsey looked up at me.

"Lindsey, I'm not stupid enough to waste money turning back the clock."

"But you were thinking about it," she argued.

"No, Lindsey." Cath shook her head and tightened her hold on her daughter.

"Okay, mommy, I believe you. Listen, you get some sleep. I'm going to go watch TV. I'll wake you up in three hours." She kissed her mother on the cheek and left the rom. Cath could hear her bouncing down the stairs happily.

Cath was amazed at how mature her daughter was all of a sudden. She'd grown up quickly and after the trouble about her journey down Fremont Street, Cath was surprised Lindsey was even talking to her.

The last thing Cath heard was the TV going and t he fridge being opened before sleep finally took over.

* * *

Cath heard the faint ringing of the doorbell and muffled talking. Before she'd even opened her eyes, arms had wrapped around her and soothing words were being whispered in her ear. She knew who it was without seeing their face.

"Hey Warrick," she chuckled lightly.

"Sweetie," he greeted quietly, "It's okay now."

Cath pulled out and saw the worry etched into his features. He also looked really tired, like he handed slept since last shift. Truthfully, he hadn't. Lindsey had called just before he himself had fallen asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Cath asked, but she already had an idea.

"Lindsey called me. She said you were upset because of work last night. I thought you were working the 'Liver Spot Cosmetic Treatment' case." He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, before pulling her back into his arms.

"I was. We were. But that guy. He gave me the creeps." Cath shook her head and buried it in Warrick's chest. She was still covered by her comforter and blanket but her tank top was barely keeping her warm. She shivered lightly.

Warrick saw and felt this and tightened his arms around her, drawing her even closer. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "She also said that you were talking about the 'funny people on the strip'." Cath sighed. Lindsey didn't know when to stay quiet. "You aren't going to do anything drastic are you?"

"You got that from what she said?" Cath joked, avoiding the subject.

"Cath, answer me," Warrick demanded. He was trying to sound annoyed, angry even, but concern laced his words. Cath avoided his eyes. "Cath?" Warrick asked softly. He put his hand on her chin, bringing her eyes to him.

"I was thinking about it." Her voice got quieted and quieter as Warrick drew her face closer to his. "But I can reconsider the idea." Warrick chuckled at her sudden change of mind.

"Cath, you don't need it," he said, crashing his lips to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth when she moaned. The kiss continued to deepen until Cath and Warrick were laid side-by-side on the bed.

Lindsey who was secretly watching from the doorway pumped her fist up into the air. She grinned happily before turning on her heel to give her mom some privacy.

Back in the bedroom, the kissed were getting lazier and lazier as Cath's eyes fluttered shut. She fell asleep in Warrick's arms happier than she'd been for a while.

Cath wouldn't do anything drastic today. If Warrick liked her the way she was, that was fine by her.

End - I mean it!


End file.
